Buscando un nuevo comienzo
by Bako Kiyama
Summary: Midorikawa no puede sacar a su ex de su corazón, pero llegara pronto alguien que lo ayude con eso ¿Que pasara? Ok aun no se hacer summary TT - TT
1. Chapter 1

**Kon'ichiwa! Bueno se que hace un rato subí el primer capitulo del otro fic, pero mi cabeza loca se puso a trabajar y bueno llego este jejeje, es de Mido y Hiro quienes son mi pareja favorita, claro hablando de yaoi, ademas de ser un poco cursi, pero igual quería compartir lo que mi loca cabecita creo. Bueno espero les guste y manden reviews.**

_**Buscando un nuevo comienzo**_

**_Capitulo 1 - Un nuevo alumno, un nuevo amor._**

**Era una mañana tranquila en los pasillos de la secundaria Raimon (Prestigiosa escuela para varones), todo transcurría tranquilo como**  
**de costumbre, faltaban un par de minutos para que el timbre tocara y así dieran inicio las clases.**

- ¿Cuando piensas olvidarte de él? - Decía un peli-azul algo molesto - Han pasado ya 3 meses y aun piensas en él, olvídalo de una vez - Seguía mientras cerraba su casillero

- No es algo tan fácil Kazemaru - Respondía un peli-verde con la mirada un poco triste

- Kazemaru tiene razón Mido - Le decía un peli-plateado recargado en otro casillero - El ya te dejo en el olvido, en 3 meses ha salido ya con 5 chicos y tu aun así lo extrañas.

- Se que debería olvidarlo Suzuno - Decía Mido mientras cerraba su casillero - Pero aun no encuentro a alguien que de verdad me ayude a olvidarlo

**Los tres chicos se quedaron en silencio un momento hasta que el grito de un amigo los hizo voltear.**

- Chicos les tengo noticias - Decía otro peli-plateado (pero con ojos azul verdoso) que corría hacia ellos

-¿Que ocurre Fubuki? - Le pregunto curioso Kazemaru

- ¿Escucharon... la... noticia...? - Les preguntaba Fubuki un tanto agitado - Hay un nuevo alumno en la escuela y parece que estará en nuestro salón - Concluyo después de tomar aire

- ¿Y tu como lo sabes? - Pregunto Suzuno

- Me lo dijeron unos chicos que lo vieron entrar a la administración y que "según ellos" era muy guapo - Contesto Fubuki

-Parece que al fin ha llegado quien te ayude a olvidar a Hiromu, ¿No crees Mido? - Decía Kazemaru mientras miraba al peli-verde

- No lo creo Kazemaru - Respondía Mido un tanto molesto y tratando de defender a el aun dueño de su corazón - Nadie me ayudara a olvidarlo, ademas para mi no sera mas que un adefesio

- Como digas - Le dijeron los tres chicos al unisono mientras se escuchaba sonar el timbre

- Sera mejor que nos vayamos al salón - Dijo Suzuno - No quiero que lleguemos tarde de nuevo

**Así fue como los 4 chicos se fueron hacia su salón; al entrar cada uno se sentó en su lugar casi en el fondo del salón (Kazemaru frente a Midorikawa y en la fila de al lado Suzuno atrás de Fubuki) y esperaron a que el profesor llegara; luego de unos minuto el profesor entro.**

- Buenos días jóvenes - Saludo el profesor al tiempo que dejaba su portafolios en el escritorio- Les tengo una buena noticia, a partir de ahora tendremos un nuevo compañero al cual espero reciban alegremente. Pasa por favor y preséntate - Terminaba de hablar y miraba hacia la puerta.

**Todo se silencio pero al instante de verlo entrar se empezaban a escuchar algunos suspiros al ver al joven de tez pálida (como la luna llena durante las noches), un cabello peli-rojo (el cual brillaba mas intensamente por los rayos del sol) y al quedar frente al grupo y mirarlos dejo ver unos hermosos ojos verde jade (Que hipnotizaban a cualquiera con tan solo verlos)**

- Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Hiroto Kiyama, es un placer conocerlos - Dijo el joven peli-rojo mientras hacia una pequeña reverencia

- Bienvenido joven Kiyama por favor siéntese detrás del joven Goenji - Decía el profesor mientras le señalaba su asiento.

**Mientras el joven peli-rojo se dirigió a su asiento, Midorikawa no le quitaba la mirada de encima (Lo miraba sin parpadear)**

- Tenias razón Mido - Decía Kazemaru en tono de burla - Es todo un adefesio, definitivamente nada que ver con Hiromu

**Las clases transcurrieron de manera normal y aburrida, y como siempre Mido estaba distraído, pero no por que viera al equipo de fútbol practicando o por que Kazemaru le hablara y ni siquiera por pensar en su ex Diam (apodo de Hiromu) esta vez era por que solo podía ver al peli-rojo nuevo que sin siquiera hablarle ya le había robado el corazón.**

**Y así paso toda la primera semana, Hiroto no hablaba con nadie aun y Mido solo estaba pensando si en algún momento lo que sentía por su nuevo amor seria correspondido.**

**Y bueno eso es todo por el momento, espero les allá gustado y bueno y espero me manden reviews y no crean que por esto dejare descuidado el otro fic al contrario ya vienen las vacaciones y esto me dejara mucho quehacer. Un saludo, sayonara.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno al igual que con el otro fic, traigo conty de este, de verdad que cuando me inspiro, me inspiro, espero les guste y manden reviews.**

_**Capitulo 2 - Vamos... conozcamos a Hiroto**_

-¿Por que me siento así? - Se preguntaba Mido en silencio - ¿Por que cuando lo miro mi corazón se acelera? Hace tiempo que no me sentía así... la ultima persona en hacerme sentir así fue...

Su pensamiento fue interrumpido por Suzuno, quien lo zarandeaba de un lado al otro y lo miraba extrañado junto con Kazemaru y Fubuki.

- Que pasa? que quieres?

- El timbre ya sonó y ni siquiera lo habías notado - Le respondía Suzuno - Esta bien te gusto el chico nuevo pero no es para que te le quedes viendo así, tienes que ser mas discreto

- Yo... yo no lo estaba mirando - Se sonrojo

- Vamos Mido todo el salón noto como te le quedabas viendo - Le decía Fubuki - Pero bueno ya no importa, ya vamonos a comer tengo hambre

- Ok vamos - Se levanto Mido - Quiero un helado, o dos, o cinco

- Y tu cuando no Mido - Dijo Kazemaru Mientras salían del salón

Mientras tanto afuera en la parte de atrás de la escuela, se encontraba Hiroto, recostado en el pasto bajo la sombra de un árbol escuchando música. Mientras se iban acercando a el tres chicos de su mismo grupo (El primero era castaño con una banda naranja en la cabeza, el segundo un chico de piel un poco oscura y cabello levantado color crema y el ultimo un muchacho peli-rojo con tres mechones levantados en forma de tulipán), los cuales, se detuvieron a su lado, Hiroto levanto la mirada y dijo.

- Hola ¿Se les ofrece algo?

- Hola - Lo saludaban al unisono mientras se sentaban junto a él

- Solo queríamos saludarte y conocerte un poco mas - Dijo el castaño - Soy Mamoru Endo

- Mi nombre es Shuuya Goenji un placer - Prosiguió el peli-crema

- Yo soy Haruya Nagumo encantado - Concluyo el segundo peli-rojo

- Igual un placer - Decía Hiroto mientras se sentaba

- Y dinos ¿de donde vienes? - Pregunto curioso Endo

- Bueno vengo de Alemania, viví un tiempo allá pero mi padre pensó que ya era tiempo de que regresara

- ¿Y por que estabas en Alemania? - Pregunto Nagumo

- Estaba estudiando allá

- Cuéntanos mas sobre ti - Le pidió Goenji

- Bueno pues... - Pensó un momento - Me gusta leer todo lo que tenga que ver con terror o suspenso, ademas me gusta ir al cine, y escuchar música de todo tipo, creo que soy una persona muy común

- Ahhh... y bueno cuéntanos ¿sales con alguna persona? - Pregunto Endo mientras Hiroto lo miraba un poco extrañado por la pregunta - No pienses mal, solo lo pregunto por curiosidad... si no quieres no me contestes - Decía mientras reía nervioso

- Pues la verdad, no salgo con nadie desde hace ya un buen rato - Respondió con la cabeza baja

Todo se silencio un momento cuando de pronto toco el timbre, era hora de regresar al salón, así fue como los cuatro chicos se levantaron dispuestos a regresar al salón pero antes de irse...

- Hiroto - Dijo Endo haciendo que este se detuviera y lo volteara a ver - Bienvenido, espero que seamos buenos amigos - Retomo mientras le daba la mano y detrás de el Goenji y Nagumo asentían

- Igual lo espero - Dijo sonriendo y correspondiendo el saludo

Luego de eso los cuatro caminaron juntos hacia el edificio dirigiéndose así a su salón de clases.

**Si lo se es mas corto que el anterior, pero por ahora mi cabeza no da para mas, igual espero les este gustando, un saludo, sayonara.**


	3. Chapter 3

**El funcionamiento de mi cabeza es algo loco, un día no tengo ni idea de que escribir y al siguiente llega todo un capitulo, bueno, no me quejo, capitulo 3 listo, espero les guste.**

* * *

_**Capitulo 3 - Me gusta... necesito su ayuda**_

Todos regresaban al salón de clases, era hora libre así que podían hacer lo que quisieran. Midorikawa, Fubuki, Kazemaru y Suzuno se sentaron en sus lugares en el fondo del salón, mientras que Hiroto, Goenji, Endo y Nagumo se sentaban en el otro extremo.

Hiroto se encontraba platicando con sus "nuevos" amigos, pero se sentía raro, sentía como si lo estuvieran mirando (y así era) lo cual lo estaba poniendo un poco nervioso.

- ¿Te ocurre algo Hiroto? - Pregunto Goenji al verlo raro

- No lo se siento como si alguien me observara - Respondió el peli-rojo un tanto nervioso

Los tres lo miraron extrañados, hasta que se percataron que al otro extremo del salón, Midorikawa lo miraba, ellos solo sonrieron y no dijeron nada. Hiroto vio como sonreían y decidió voltear, pero al hacerlo Midorikawa ya miraba hacia otro lado y sin decir nada volvió a su posición.

- ¿Y ustedes salen con alguien? - Pregunto Hiroto

- Ahhh... si - Respondieron los tres

- El chico peli-azul detrás de ti es mi novio - Le decía Endo - Su nombre es Kazemaru Ichirouta

- El Peli-plateado de ojos grisáceos es el mio - Siguio Goenji - Se llama Fubuki Shirou

- Y el mio es el peli-plata de ojos azules - Concluyo Nagumo - Su nombre es Fuusuke Suzuno

- Ah... y el chico peli-verde ¿Como se llama? - Preguntaba el peli-rojo

- Su nombre es Ryuuji Midorikawa, ¿Por que preguntas? - Respondió Nagumo mientras recargaba su mentón en su mano

- No lo se, es solo que... - Hiroto se sonrojo - me parece... algo lindo

- ¿Te gusta? - Pregunto Goenji

En ese momento guardaron silencio y veían a Hiroto esperando que les respondiera

- La verdad es que... - Se sonrojo a tal punto que ya no se distinguía donde terminaba su rostro y empezaba su cabello - Si... creo que si me gusta.

- Pues ya esta - Dijo Endo mientras se ponía de pie, haciendo que los otros tres lo miraran confundidos

- ¿Ya esta que cosa? ¿A que te refieres Endo? - Pregunto Hiroto confundido

- Nosotros te ayudaremos, para que Mido y tu sean pareja - Respondió sonriendo

- Bueno no se... - Dudo un momento - De verdad me ayudarían

- Claro te ayudaremos - Decía Goenji

- ¿Enserio? - Pregunto Nagumo mientras recibía un codazo de parte de Endo - ¡Auch! claro que te ayudaremos - Dijo resignado

- Gracias de verdad gracias - Decía el peli-rojo feliz.

- Mientras en otro salón un piso mas arriba, se encontraba molesto un chico de cabello castaño y piel clara.

- Esto no es imposible, no es posible - Decía molesto

- No entiendo tu molestia - Respondía un chico de piel clara y cabello negro - Tu terminaste con el hace mucho, era algo que pasaría tarde o temprano

- Ese no es el punto Osamu - Le respondió - El no me puede olvidar así de fácil, no si yo no se lo permito.

- ¿Estas planeando algo cierto? - Pregunto el peli-negro - Dime que planeas Diam

- Ya lo veras - Respondió mientras sonreía de forma malévola

Regresando al salón de la futura pareja, al otro extremo de este...

- Te dije que debías ser mas discreto, casi te ve - Regañaba Suzuno a Mido

- Lo siento es que no puedo evitarlo... simplemente no puedo dejar de verlo - Contesto Mido con la cabeza baja

- ¿Tanto te gusta? - Pregunto Fubuki a lo que solo Mido asintió

- Entonces ya esta - Dijo Kazemaru

- ¿Ya esta que? - Preguntaban al unisono

- Te ayudaremos, para que Hiroto se enamore de ti - Dijo Kazemaru

- ¿De verdad me ayudaran? - Pregunto Mido con estrellitas en los ojos

- Claro eres nuestro amigo ¿Verdad Suzuno? - Pregunto Fubuki

- Es cierto, te ayudaremos - Respondió Suzuno

- Gracias, son los mejores amigos del mundo - Dijo Mido mientras los abrazaba

- Hoy planearemos todo y encontraremos la forma de reunirlos - Decían Endo y Kazemaru al mismo tiempo

Después de eso sonó el timbre por ultima vez en el día, todos corrían para irse a sus casas después de un largo día de clases. Endo se despidió de sus amigos y tomo el camino hacia su casa, pero el grito de una voz (la cual conocía a la perfección) hizo que se detuviera.

- Kazemaru - Dijo emocionado al ver a su novio y corrió para abrazarlo y besarle - te eche de menos, hoy casi no te vi

- Yo igual te extrañe - dijo correspondiendo el abrazo - Veo que te hiciste amigo del chico nuevo

- ¿Hiroto?... ah si es muy agradable - Le contesto

- Entonces necesito que me ayudes - Le dijo Kazemaru

- ¿Ayudarte? ¿Con que? - Pregunto confundido

- Solo lleva a Goenji y Nagumo a mi casa a las ocho en punto, ahi les explicare - Le dijo mientras lo besaba para asi irse a su casa.

- Ok nos vemos entonces - Le dijo correspondiendo el beso

Concluido su beso cada quien tomo el camino hacia su casa, mientras caminaban se ponían a pensar como hacer para que Hiroto y Midorikawa estuvieran juntos.

* * *

**Eso es todo, por ahora claro esta, aun no se que planear para el siguiente capitulo, pero como les dije, todas las ideas aparecen de un día para otro, espero les este gustando, un saludo, sayonara.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kon'ichiwa! Okay este capitulo es mas corto que los demas por dos razones, la primera es que tengo que trabajar en el otro fic y la segunda, la verdad me quede sin inspiracion... **

_**Capitulo 4 - Planeando la cita perfecta**_

* * *

Ya eran casi las ocho en punto, Endo, Goenji y Nagumo iban llegando a casa de Kazemaru, caminaron hacia la puerta y tocaron el timbre esperando a que les abrieran.

- ¿Para que quiere vernos Kazemaru? - Pregunto Nagumo

- No lo se, solo me dijo que viniéramos a esta hora - Respondió Endo

-Bueno sea lo que sea pronto lo sabremos - Dijo Goenji mientras se habría la puerta

- Hola chicos que bien que vinieron, pasen por favor - Les dijo Kazemaru mientras se hacia a un lado para dejarlos entrar

Al entrar notaron que tanto Suzuno como Fubuki estaban sentados en la sala esperando

- ¿Que ocurre aquí? - Volvió a preguntar Nagumo

-Por que no me saludas primero y después preguntas lo que quieras - Le dijo Suzuno mientras se levantaba para recibir un beso

- ¿Y tu no me saludas? - Le pregunto Goenji a Fubuki

- Claro que te saludo amor - Mientras se levantaba para besarle tiernamente

- Te extrañaba – Le decía Goenji mientras lo tomaba por la cintura

- Bueno – interrumpio Kazemaru – Ya que se demostraron lo mucho que se aman, por que no nos sentamos

Todos le hicieron casa y se fueron a sentar a la sala (cada quien con su respectiva pareja)

- Bueno Kazemaru, ya estamos aquí así que dinos ¿Para que nos querías ver? – Le pregunto Goenji mientras abrazaba a Fubuki

- Es cierto, dinos, ¿De que querías hablar? – Siguió Nagumo que estaba junto a Suzuno

- Bueno, es que queremos su ayuda – Les respondió Kazemaru

- ¿Nuestra ayuda? – Preguntaron al unisono

- Así es – respondió Fubuki – Es que a Mido le gusta Hiroto y como son amigos

- Quieren que les ayudemos a que estén juntos – interrumpió Goenji

- Si necesitamos que nos ayuden a que se enamores – Decía Suzuno

- ¿Y como haremos eso? – Pregunto Nagumo

- Para eso les pedi que vinieran para que entre todos planeáramos algo – Le dijo Kazemaru

- Y bueno, ¿Se les ocurre algo? – Pregunto Goenji

- Bueno yo pensaba que, quizá podrían ir a ver una película – Dijo Fubuki

- Esa es buena idea, a Hiro le gusta mucho ir al cine – Les dijo Endo

- Yo pensé que podrían ir a comer un helado – Opino Suzuno

- Eso podría dejar pobre a Hiroto – Les dijo Nagumo – Pero igual no es mala idea

- A mi se me ocurrió que podrían dan un paseo en el parque – Les dijo Kazemaru

- Eso suena perfecto, y muy romántico – Le dijo Goenji mientras abrazaba mas fuerte a Fubuki

- Entonces ya esta – Decía Endo – Solo hay que decirles para que se reunan en cierto lugar a cierta hora, y luego dejar que sigan por su cuenta

- ¿Y ustedes creen que Hiroto acepte? – Pregunto Fubuki

- Claro – Le contesto Nagumo – Nos dijo que Mido le parecía muy lindo y que le gustaba

- Parece que ambos se enamoraron a primera vista – Dijo Kazemaru sonriendo

- Entonces que sea el sábado, afuera del cine a la una les parece – Decía Goenji mientras los demás solo asintieron afirmativamente

Después de eso todos se levantaron y se fueron a sus casas. Al día siguiente en la escuela les dijeron a ambos lo que habían planeado, ellos al principio dudaron pero luego accedieron felices.

Los días siguientes ambos grupos se juntaban cuando podían (horas libres y descansos) para que así Hiro y Mido se conocieran un poco mejor antes de su cita.

Y así paso de golpe la semana completa, llegando así al tan anhelado sábado.

* * *

**Como dije este fue mas corto que los otros, el siguiente prometo que sera mas largo, ademas les hago una invitacion para entrar a mi pagina en facebook -**** Inazuma Eleven Fiction Fans ****- mandenme sus comentarios y fics, yo los leo, los califico y los recomiendo en mi pagina n_n un saludo a todos y nos leemos pronto.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Kon'ichiwa! A todos los que leen mi fic, no son muchos, pero no me quejo, aqui esta la conti, espero les guste por que no es facil seguir una conti, mucho menos teniendo mas proyectos en mente...**

_**Capitulo 5 - Sabado... La cita no es lo que se esperaba**_

* * *

Era sábado (al fin) y Hiroto esperaba afuera del cine a que llegara Misorikawa, estaba un poco nervioso, pero aun así emocionado; luego de unos minutos Midorikawa apareció.

- Hola Mido estas listo - le decia emocionado

- Hola Hiro - Saludo a Hiroto - Y bien ¿Que película quieres ver?

- Bueno, a mi me gustan las películas de terror, pero lo que tu quieras - Le decía mientras sonreía

- Bueno, a mi no me gustan mucho, pero esta bien - Respondía un poco nervioso

Unos metros lejos de ahí Diam, los observaba en silencio, mientras una sensación de celos invadía su cuerpo

- Con que "ese" es el que esta haciendo que se olvide de mi - Decía algo molesto - Bueno pongamos en marcha el plan

- Flash Back -

- Escuche que tendrían una cita el sábado - Decía Diam

- Yo también lo escuche - Respondía Osamu que lo miraba atento - Ya pensaste que haras para separarlos

- Así es - Sonreia - Sera muy fácil, solo debo hacer que Mido quede mal frente a el

- ¿Y como harás eso?

- Solo te diré que después de eso a Mido no le quedaran ganas de verlo - Concluyo volviendo a sonreír

- Fin Flash Back -

- Entonces Mido, ¿Cual quieres ver? - Preguntaba mientras veian la propaganda de dos películas de terror la primera Terror en Amityville y la otra Kuchisake Onna

- Ahh pues no se - Midorikawa no quería ver ninguna, pero al final accedió a ver Kuchisake Onna, pues Hiroto se veía emocionado

Luego de comprar las entradas y pasar al puesto de golosinas, se dirigieron a la sala, sin notar que el celoso ex de Mido aun los seguía. Al entrar a la sala Hiro y Mido se sentaron en el medio para ver mejor la película, mientras su espía se sentaba en par la fila mas atrás para no perder detalle de lo que hiciera la parejita. Luego de los aburridisimos trailers comenzó la película, de principio algo aburrida pero luego de un par de minutos hizo que los espectadores temblaran como niños.

Midorikawa estaba muy asustado, tanto que sin darse cuenta abrazaba a Hiroto del brazo; Hiroto lo noto pero no dijo nada solo sonrió, pues aunque fuera por el miedo que tenia en ese momento, le gustaba el abrazo por parte de Mido; Diam también noto eso y espero, cuando vio que Mido se dirigia a tomar un poco de refresco, empujo de manera cautelosa a Midorikawa, haciendo que este tirara su refresco sobre Hiroto.

- Hiroto lo siento no se lo que paso - Pedía disculpas sonrojado y avergonzado

- No te preocupes - Le decía tranquilamente - Seguro que te asustaste y sin querer se te cayo, así que deberíamos irnos, no quiero que te asustes mas - Sonreía mientras se dirigían a la salida con su espía detrás de ellos

Salieron del cine y se dirigieron a la heladería, pero en el trayecto a esta Midorikawa no se atrevió ni siquiera a mirar de reojo al pelirojo.

- Mido ¿Te encuentras bien? - Pregunto Hiroto mientras se detenía para mirarlo

- Es que - Respondía sin mirarlo - Lamento mucho haberte tirado el refresco

- Ya te dije que no hay problema - Le decía sin dejar de mirarlo

- ¿No estas molesto conmigo? - Le pregunto mientras alzaba la vista

- No - Dijo Hiroto mientras le sonreía - No me puedo enojar contigo

Las palabras de Hiroto hicieron sonrojar a Midorikawa y así siguieron caminando hacia la heladería. Al llegar entraron y se sentaron en una de las mesas, mientras que Diam se escondía con cuidado debajo de la mesa de al lado.

- Yo voy por los helados ¿te parece? - Dijo Mido ya mas tranquilo

- Esta bien - Le respondio sin dejar de verlo

Mido se levanto de la mesa y fue por los helados, al cabo de una minutos iba de regreso con un par de helado (uno de pistache y una de vainilla), caminaba felizmente hacia la mesa cuando Diam saco su pie con cuidado haciendo que tropezara, tirando ambos helados en la cabeza del pelirojo.

- Hi-Hiroto yo, yo - No pudo contenerse y soltó a llorar - lo siento - dijo mientras salia corriendo del lugar con Hiroto detrás de el.

- Mido espera Mido - Grito Hiroto mientras veía que como Midorikawa se alejaba corriendo

Mientras dentro de la heladería, Diam salia de su escondite, y sonreía con cara de satisfacción *Si no eres feliz conmigo, no eres feliz con nadie* pensó mientras caminaba y salia del lugar tomando así su propio rumbo.

* * *

**Ok es todo lo que se me ocurrio, por lo que es el final del capitulo, si es corto pero como les dije, mi inspiracion anda de vacaciones. Bueno espero les haya gustado y espero mi inspiracion llegue pronto, por que de verdad quisiera actualizar mas seguido, bueno un saludo y nos leemos pronto, cambio y fuera.**


End file.
